Thanks
by HeartofaGoddess2009
Summary: Gwen helps Ben and Kevin get together even though she loves Kevin herself. Redone
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, never did, never will, but I do love the show.**

**Warning: This will be slash. If you don't like I ask you to move to another story or give a review about how you hate slash. Honestly I don't care. Some swearing as well for those of you who dislike strong language. I highly doubt this fits any where in the show anyway but hey who said it had to. Enjoy and please review this is my first story. Go all out on reviews don't be gentle I want to know how bad it was and all of that. :) I had this redone after some help and hopefully it's a little better. Thanks for the reviews guys and here is Thanks redone.**

**I have to say I love the story even better. Thank you to my new Beta. I think I just found my new best friend! :) Thank you TEAMJakeward101 for offering to be my beta and going through my story. Everyone please say hello to my new friend!**

Kevin never thought he'd be able to find Ben Tennyson, but, he finally found him and he also found, unfortunately, his cousin Gwen. After spending all that time in the Null void, he came to the realization that there was something more he felt toward the boy then he liked to admit. "Dammit," Kevin groaned. "Why? Why did I ever meet him? Why can't I get him off my mind?" Saying this out loud, but not knowing the Gwen could hear him, he knew deep down after being in the Null Void that he had fallen for that short, green loving, and Omnitrix wearing Ben Tennyson. Of course, he tried not to be obvious about any of his feelings toward Ben, but he wouldn't stoop so low to act like he loved Gwen just to fit in with the world. Never in a million years did he ever think Gwen would find out and actually support Kevin being in love with Ben.

Gwen shook her head and thought 'What a fool. Boys never know what to do when they fall in love.' She decided that now was the right time to step out and talk to Kevin to stop him from being an idiot and doing something wrong that could screw everything up with him and her cousin. After all Gwen and Ben only had each other, since her older brother was off in college and never home. They were very close after they grew up a bit and finally became friends or more like brother and sister. Gwen thought that Kevin needed to know that as much as she had grown to care for him she was willing to help him to get Ben to be his boyfriend. She knew Ben much better than Kevin. Seeing the looks he gave Kevin, the concern when he was not there, and the anxiety when he got hurt made it obvious that Ben liked Kevin. Finally gathering her courage to leave her hiding spot, she said, "Hey, Kevin,"

Kevin turned around in complete surprise and replied, "What the hell woman?!? You scared me half to friggin death! What's the matter with you!?!"

Gwen rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah well stop talking to yourself like you're crazy and people may not have to scare you. Any way, I came to help you with your problem but if you don't want help I guess I could always leave you wondering if Ben loves you. " Gwen trailed off mischievously.

Kevin turned away and replied, "Hell, Gwen what are you talking about? We're nothing more than friends or as close as friends as we can get and you know it. "

Gwen said in response, "Oh come on Kevin. To hell with this 'I don't know what you're talking about' act. It's time you actually be a man and tell him how you feel. Grow up, Kevin and just tell Ben, you may be surprised what the outcome is. Did you ever think he may love you back or likes you enough to take a chance? It hurt him for years after he ended up putting you in the Null Void. It still hurts him because he thinks you hate him for it. Hate him. Why can you just tell him? He thinks, no I take that back, He's positive that you love me not him."

Kevin turned and looked at her saying, "Really? Why?" Gwen shrugs and he continues "I never implied that I liked you or loved you more than a sister."

Gwen sighs and replied,"I know, but that is how he feels. He and I have become closer then my brother Kenny and myself. I know he loves you dearly, but he knows how much I care for you too. However, I know you love him and I'm not going to come in between you two. I'm going to support you for however long you stay together because I love you both."

Kevin gave her a look and said, "You're willing to just let me go like that to be with Ben? I thought you were the type to take what you want when you want it."

Gwen looked at him and sighed in annoyance, this time saying, "Don't push me, just go find Ben and sweep him off his feet before I force you to."

Kevin smiled and said, "Thanks, Gwen. I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes." He hugged her and left to find Ben. After awhile he finds Ben sitting underneath a tree and begins to wonder if this is a good idea.

Ben already noticed that Kevin is nearby and says,"Kevin? What are you doing here?" Ben doesn't look up at the older teen because he's scared one look may give away how he feels about Kevin.

Kevin is confused on why Ben won't look at him but answers, "I need to talk to you. That's why I'm here."

Ben looks up and replies, "Okay, you're here, what do you need to talk to me about?" Kevin, instead of answering, holds out his hand for Ben to take. Ben looks at the hand and then at Kevin's face confused, but he takes the hand and finds himself on his feet not even a moment later.

Kevin looks Ben in the eye and says,"Ben I love you." Ben starts to open his mouth to talk. "No Ben let me finish. Gwen told me about how you feel about me and how she feels about me." Ben was shocked. "She told me that no matter how she feels about me she knows I could never love her in return. She knows I love you and no one else. She was willing she said to give me up so that you can be happy. I know that you thought I loved Gwen but I never did. It was always you I love. I'm guessing from the moment I met you I loved you."

Ben during this speech actually started to cry, and through the tears he asked,"Do you mean that? That you love me?" Kevin nodded never breaking eye contact with Ben. He smiles and says,"I'm glad because I love you too."

Kevin leans forward and kisses Ben on the mouth giving him the sweetest kiss he ever had. Ben pulls back, smiles and says,"Remind me later to thank Gwen." Kevin nods and seeks out his lips again.


	2. Chapter 2

I know I said I would do this only once but I grew up being called names and all of this bull shit. So. Mr. Or Mrs. Or Miss None of ur bizniz

first thank you for the comment.:

u r a stupid friggin deemun wat the hell iz rong wit u?  
ben and kevin r not in love i am in luv wit ben so obveeussly kev cant be i  
hate u and will never ever reed ur storys ever again u demon witch

Second,

Honestly I don't give a rat's ass if you don't read my stories again. You can say what you want about my stories. That they suck or whatever.

Third,

I refuse to standby and let you call me names. No I'm not a demon no I'm not being taking over by some spirit and no I'm not a witch. Ben and Kevin are fictional characters so if you love Ben keep dreaming it's not reality. Hate me all you want too because it doesn't bother me.

By what right do you have to call people names for doing a fan fiction story? YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO READ IT IN THE FIRST PLACE. It say warning that it is slash. Not my fault you can't read or didn't care to. Look for warning or something that says slash before you read.

Got another question. How do you possibly hate someone you don't know or never will know most likely?

Sorry about this those who read this and like it but i'm not going to standby and let people call me names, and be my down fall again. It took me almost 10 years to get my self esteem back and I'm not going to lose it again to this.


End file.
